BFA 1.Division
Dieser Artikel basiert auf keine realitätstreuen Ereignisse, demnach seien alle hier aufgefassten Namen frei und fiktiv erfunden. ---- Die 1.Division ist die höchste Spielklasse Großbritanniens und fasst demnach Vereine aus England, Wales, Schottland, Nordirland und Irland in einer Liga auf. Sie gilt neben der spanischen Premiera Liga, der deutschen 1.Liga und der italienischen Prima Divisione als europäisch spielstärkste Liga, in der Ewigen Tabelle des Europäischen Fußballverbandes rangiert sie zudem auf dem ersten Platz. Seit der gemeinsamen Gründung der BFA weist die Liga elf verschiedene Meistervereine auf, neben dem Rekordmeister Oxford FC (14) gewannen auch die Vereine London FC und York United mit jeweils 10 Titel, sowie die Vereine Manchester Town (9), Liverpool United (8), Ipswich AFC (3) und mit je einer Meisterschaft die Mannschaften Glasgow Fire, Leeds Town, West End London, Sheffield FC und Birmingham FC. Grundsätzliches Seit dem Gründungsjahr 1953 wird die 1.Division in einem Ligasystem mit je 16 Mannschaften ausgespielt, der Verein mit den meisten Punkten nach 30 Spieltagen wird demnach zum offiziellen Meister gekürt. So spielt jeder der Vereine in jeweils einer Hin- und Rückrunde, welche beide 15 Spieltage umfassen, gegeneinander, dabei wird für jeweils einen Sieg drei Punkte, für ein Unentscheiden ein Punkt und für eine Niederlage 0 Punkte vergeben. Bei Punktgleichheit entscheidet die so genannte Tordifferenz, welche sich aus Toren und Gegentoren zusammensetzt, um die jeweils bessere Platzierung. Bestimmte Rangierungen bewirken eine direkte oder indirekte Qualifikation zu etwaigen anderen Wettbewerben, so nehmen die jeweils sechs erstplatzierten Vereine an den beiden höchsten europäischen Vereinswettbewerben teil, dem Meisterpokal und dem Cup of Europe. Für Ersteres qualifizieren sich derweil der Meister und Vizemeister, die Plätze drei bis sechs bergen die Teilnahme am Cup of Europe, wobei die zwei schlechter platzierten Teams zuerst an einer weiteren Qualifikationsrunde für den eigentlichen Wettbewerb teilnehmen müssen. Die Teilnehmeranzahl an den beiden Wettbewerben ist jedoch abhängig vom Abschneiden der jeweiligen Vereine in den europäischen Meisterschaften, die mit Siegen im Meisterpokal und Cup of Europe Punkte für die Ewige Tabelle des Europäischen Fußballverbandes sammeln. Da die BFA jedoch zur Zeit den ersten Platz belegt, ist ihnen das Zustellen von sechs Teams an den europäischen Wettbewerben weiter gestattet. Die jeweils drei schlechtplatziertesten Teams der jeweiligen Saison steigen jedoch in die so genannte 2.Division ab, diese führte die BFA jedoch erst ab den 1970er Jahren ein. Seit der ersten ausgespielten Saison 1953 nahmen insgesamt 41 Vereine am Spielbetrieb der 1.Division teil. Vereine Die britische 1.Division umfasst Vereine aus allen Bereichen Großbritanniens sowie Irlands, allen voran die Mannschaften Englands dominieren seit 1953 das Spielgeschehen der 1.Division, von allen 41 bisherigen Teams vermerkt England geraume 31 Vereine, von denen jeweils zehn die britische Meisterschaft gewinnen konnten, allein der schottische Verein Glasgow Fire stellt den einzigen nicht-englischen Titelgewinner dar. Schottland weist zur Zeit mit den Glasgow Fire und den Edinburgh Boys die zwei einzigen Vertreter auf, aus Wales und Nordirland nehmen jeweils nur die Hauptstadtvereine Cardiff und Belfast teil. Irland hingegen stellte mit den Dublin Ires einen der traditionsreichsten Vereine der 1.Division dar, seit dem Abstieg dieser in der Saison 2010/11 ist Irland damit jedoch der einzige Teil der BFA, der keinen erstklassigen Vertreter aufstellt. Trotzalldem konnte keiner der nicht-englischen Vereine langwidrig um den Titel spielen, die meisten werden sogar als Abstiegskandidaten gehandelt, konnten jedoch seit deren Aufstiege keinen Antritt in die 2.Division vermerken. Trotzalldem werden die Vereine der BFA zu den traditionshaltigsten und wirtschaftlich stabilsten gezählt, seit der Wirtschaftskrise in den 1990er Jahren weisen die wenigsten Vereine große Anzahlen an Schulden auf. Zudem stellen die Teams eine große Anzahl an Fans auf, im europäischen Vergleich weisen gleich 9 Mannschaften einen Platz in den Top20 der größten Anhängerschaften auf, der Oxford FC rangiert als britischer Spitzenreiter auf dem zweiten Platz, nach dem deutschen Verein Münchner FC. Auch die Stadien lassen sich durch ihre Modernität als ständig ausverkauft einzustufen, mit durchschnittlich 41.000 Zuschauern pro Partie weist die BFA einen europaweiten Bestwert auf, nur die deutsche 1.Liga kann hier mit knappen 40.000 gleichziehen. Vereine der Saison 2011/12 Geschichte 1953-1970: Gründung und erste Saisons Vor der offiziellen Gründung des britischen Fußballverbandes und der damit verbundenen 1.Division, existierten mehrere kleinere Stadt- und Gemeindemeisterschaften in Großbritannien, die alle in bis zu 300 Orten ausgetragen wurden und deren Sieger in einem Pokalwettbewerb den britischen Meister ausspielten. Am häufigsten konnte der nordenglische Verein York Town das Finale um die Meisterschaft gewinnen, mit 37 Siegen waren sie alleiniger Rekordmeister und galten zur damaligen Zeit als bester Vereins Großbritanniens, unter anderem sprach dafür eine Siegesserie von 111 Erfolgen in Pflichtspielen, was bis heute einen Rekordwert im britischen Fußballs darstellt. 1952 setzte sich York Town jedoch selbst für eine einheitliche Austragung des britischen Meisters und einem Verband ein, weshalb noch im selben Jahr der letzte offizielle Meister ausgespielt wurde, welchen der Verein Liverpool United bildete. York Town trat hingegen in den offiziellen Britischen Fußball Verband (BFA) ein, ein Jahr später wurde schließlich die erste organisierte Meisterschaft in einem Ligasystem ausgetragen, welche die 16 Gründungsmitglieder Dublin Ires, Liverpool United, Manchester Town, Belfast United, Edinburgh Boys, Cardiff FC, West End London, Wolves FC, Stoke&Vale FC, Sunderland Wanderers, Leeds Town, Bolton FC, AFC Ipswich, University of Oxford, Glasgow Fire und York United bestritten, Letzterer bildete den Nachfolgerverein des in den Britischen Fußball Verbandes übergetretenen York Town. Erster Meister wurde erneut York United, welches sich auch in den nächsten Jahren als Erfolgsmannschaft etablierte und auch die zweite ausgetragene englische Meisterschaft gewinnen konnte. Erst in der Saison 1955 schwächelte der zweimalige Meister, wodurch sich auch die Vereine Liverpool United, West End London und selbst University of Oxford, die sich jedoch mittlerweile in den Oxford FC umbenannt haben, die britische Meisterschaft errungen konnten. Anfang der 1960er Jahre entgegnete sich York United wieder eine Meisterschaft, doch auch im neuen Jahrzehnt blieb dies der letzte Titelgewinn, denn es etablierte sich neuerdings der Verein Oxford FC in der britischen Liga, fünf Meisterschaften konnte der Verein am Ende der 60er Jahre aufweisen, wodurch sie sich als alleiniger Rekordmeister etablierten, von der Saison 1962/63 bis 1964/65 konnten sie die Meisterschaft sogar drei Mal hintereinander gewinnen, was bis dahin kein einziger Verein schaffte und erst Mitte der 90er der London FC eine solche Siegesserie aufwies. Neben dem Oxford FC, York United, Liverpool United und West End London, konnten sich nun auch die Vereine AFC Ipswich und Manchester Town die Meisterschaft erringen, Letzterer gewann den Titel sogar drei Mal. Kurz vor Ende der 60er Jahre entscheid sich die BFA kurzerhand für die Einführung einer eingleisigen zweiten Liga, weshalb die gesamte Saison 1970/71 abgesagt wurde und stattdessen ein Qualifikationsturnier ausgetragen wurde. 1970-1990: Überraschungsmeister und "Top Four" Von 1970 bis zum Jahre 1980 reihten sich schließlich durch das Einführen der zweiten Liga, der so genannten 2.Division, mehrere neue Vereine in die erste britische Fußballliga ein, die allen voran in diesem Jahrzehnt sogar mit dem Gewinn der Meisterschaft für Anerkennung sorgten. So erreichte der mittelenglische Verein Sheffield FC nach seinem zweiten Erstligajahr die britische Meisterschaft, zwei Saisons darauf gelang dies auch dem Verein FC Birmingham, ehe in der Saison 1977/78 der London FC als erster Aufsteiger im ersten Jahr sofort die Meisterschaft errang und diese in der darauf folgenden Saison sogar erfolgreich verteidigte, was bis heute keinem anderen Verein gelang. Doch neben den Aufsteigern konnten einmal wieder auch die Vereine York United, AFC Ipswich, sowie Oxford FC und Liverpool United einen weiteren Meistertitel erringen, ehe in der letzten Saison der 80er Jahre mehrere Aufsteiger wieder den Weg in die zweite Liga antraten, darunter auch FC Birmingham und Sheffield FC. Das Absteigen dieser Vereine sorgte in dem darauf folgendem Jahrzehnt jedoch für eine Blütezeit der bis dahin erfolgreichsten britischen Vereine, in den 80er Jahren sorgten Rekordmeister Oxford FC, Manchester Town, Liverpool United und York United für einen Vierkampf um die Meisterschaft, für Letzteren reichte es jedoch nur in der Saison 1983/84 für einen Titelgewinn, während die restlichen Vereine alle jeweils drei Meisterschaften gewinnen konnten, Oxford FC konnte eine bis dahin gelungene Serie aus drei Meisterschaften wie zuletzt in den 1960er Jahren wiederholen, wohingegen sich Liverpool und Manchester in den Jahren 1984 bis Anfang der 1990er um den Titel streiteten. 1990-heute: Im Jahre 1990 sorgte die Übernahme des Hauptstadtvereins London FC durch den russischen Oligarch Medwedew Medwedewski für Aufsehen in der britischen Fußballliga, wodurch unter anderem lange Intrigen an vermeintlichen Toptransfers folgten, der Verein selbst etablierte sich als Spitzenteam in der britischen Liga, allein sechs Meisterschaften gewann der London FC in den 90er Jahren, musste zumeist jedoch fast sicher geglaubte Meisterschaften an letzten Spieltagen jedoch abgeben, so verspielte der Hauptstadtverein 1992/93 den Titel an das Überraschungsteam der Glasgow Fire, 1996 bis zur Jahrtausendwende zog der Verein sogar einen Zweikampf mit York United auf, bei dem der London FC jeweils zwei Mal am letzten Spieltag durch ein direktes Duell der beiden Teams den Titel an den Konkurrenten verschenkte. Die 90er Jahre erwiesen sich jedoch durch eine Wirtschaftskrise als finanziell benachteiligte Periode für viele Traditionsmannschaften, von 1990 bis 1995 mussten viele Vereine, unter anderem die Gründungsmitglieder Sunderland Wanderers, Wolves FC, sowie Bolton FC, den Antritt in die fünfte Spielklasse des BFA antreten, bis heute konnte keiner dieser Mannschaften wieder die Rückkehr in die 1.Division aufweisen. Das neue Jahrtausend brachte in seiner ersten Saison zunächst nichts anderes auf, so gewann auch in der Saison 1999/00 der Hauptstadtverein aus London den Titel, ehe sich nach rund 20 Jahren erstmals wieder der Rekordmeister aus Oxford die britische Meisterschaft sichern konnte, es folgte zudem eine Siegesserie von vier Titeln in Folge, womit sie den eigenen Rekord aus den 60er und 80er Jahren und dem des London FC Mitte der 1990er überboten. 2002/03 erreichte der Verein sogar mit 86 Punkten die höchste je erreichte Punktzahl eines Vereins, neben diesem Erfolg winkten dem Verein auch noch andere Rekorde entgegen: Nie gelang einer Mannschaft ein besseres Torverhältnis (101:19), zudem setzten sie den höchsten Abstand eines Meisters zu einem Zweitplatzierten her (21). Eine Saison später konnte der Oxford FC sogar mit einem 2:1 gegen Madrid CF den Champions Cup gewinnen und stellte seine europaweite Stärke mit dem vierzehnten Meistertitel erneut unter Beweis. Am Tag nach dem Erfolg im Champions Cup gab der Verein jedoch bekannt, seinen Spielbetrieb einzustellen und begründete diese Aussage bis heute nicht. Dieser Fall sorgte einmal wieder für hohe Ansehung der britischen 1.Division, in derselben Spielzeit beanspruchten die Anhänger des englischen Rekordmeisters beim Britischen Fußball Verband jedoch, den von Fans gegründeten Verein Oxford City, welcher in der fünften Spielklasse beheimatet ist, in die 1.Division zu befördern, dieser Antrag wurde von der BFA jedoch abgelehnt, weshalb dich die Anhänger jedoch selbst einsetzten, den Verein unter anderem mit Mithilfe von Erfolgstrainer Scott Hampson binnen kürzester Zeit in die 1.Division aufsteigen zu lassen. Währenddessen erfolgte der Spielbetrieb jedoch weiter, neben dem Überraschungsmeister aus Ipswich in der Saison 2005/06 konnten nur die altbewährten Titelträger aus London, York und Manchester die Meisterschaft erringen. 2010/11 wurde die Saison schließlich von dem Verein Oxford City bereichert, welcher innerhalb sechs Jahren den Durchmarsch von der fünften Spielklasse bis in die 1.Division schaffte. In derselben Spielzeit musste jedoch ein weiterer Traditionsverein den Abtritt aus der höchsten britischen Spielklasse wagen: Die Dublin Ires stiegen nach ununterbrochenen 58 Jahren der Erstklassigkeit erstmals in die 2.Division ab. Stadien Die Stadien der 1.Division zählen zu den modernsten ihrer Klasse, allein fünf Arenen verfügen über eine Kapazität von über 50.000 Zuschauerplätzen. Doch trotzalldem reicht die jetzige Spanne zwischen den Stadien einen großen Wert auf, so weist das Olympiastadion, die Heimstätte des London FC, mit 80.000 Zuschauern die größte Kapazität auf, während der FC Birmingham mit dem Henry-Winter-Stadium (19.000) das kleinste Stadion in Besitz nimmt. Auch der Rest der Stadien kann trotz ihrer Modernität nur einen Durchschnittswert von 33.000 aufweisen, demnach haben alleine 9 Erstligisten ein Stadion mit einer Kapazität von 20.000 bis 35.000. Zu Heimspielen der jeweiligen Vereine sind die Arenen größtenteils ausverkauft, was der 1.Division mit 41.000 Zuschauern pro Partie den höchsten Zuschauerschnitts europaweit beschert. Die Auslastung der Stadien liegt demnach bei einem Wert von 99,9% bis zu 85%, nahezu als immer ausverkauft sind dabei die Spielstätten des West End London FCs, sowie der Glasgow Fire und Oxford City, wobei Letzterer schon zu Dritt- und Zweitligajahren immer vor ausverkaufter Kulisse spielte. *= Zuschauerschnitt in der 2.Division